smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Purple Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Once the jar of pollen had exploded, not only was it a big explosion, but it had launched the entire stock of tuberose pollen up into the air, which eventually fell down onto all the Smurfs; curing them of the purple disease. "ATCHSMURF!" all the Smurfs and Smurfettes sneezed, and they all had confused looks across their faces until they all realized that they were cured. "CURED! WE'RE ALL CURED!" they cheered. "Papa Smurf! We're all smurfed!" they all said as Papa Smurf ran towards them, who was also cured. "All of you too! All of you! Ha! ha! ha! It's marvelous! Never again will I complain about my dear little Smurfs!" he said happily. "Papa Smurf!" a voice called to him. Papa Smurf looked around and noticed that Mother Smurfette was also cured. "Janine!" Papa Smurf said, before he ran to embrace her. Most of the Smurfs noticed that Papa Smurf had tears of joy running down his face. "Come on! Don't smurf, Papa Smurf! It's all over now!" Hefty said. "Yes!" Papa Smurf said as he held back his tears. "We're all blue!" Brainy said. Saviour meanwhile was looking around for both her Papa and Mama Smurf. "PAPA SMURF! MAMA SMURF!" she called. "SAVIOUR!" a voice called. She looked round and seen that both her parents were cured of the disease. She ran to them with tears of joy running down her face. "Oh, Papa Smurf, Mama Smurf, I thought you were smurfed forever!" she cried. "Don't worry, Saviour!" Wonder said as she and Hero hugged her. Oracle looked on and smiled, before he was approached by Smurfette, who put her hand on his shoulder. He turned round and embraced her. "Aunt Smurfette!" Oracle said, embracing her. "You're cured." "Yes, my little Oracle," Smurfette said as she embraced him. "We're all cured." The adult Smurflings meanwhile felt so relieved to be finally cured. "I must say that we're extremely lucky that that explosion smurfed all the pollen over the entire village," Natural said. "I guess so," Slouchy said in his usual calm manner. "Yeah! Too lucky," Snappy said. "I could've smurfed on for much longer if you two didn't become infected." "It wasn't out fault, Snap," Natural said defensively. "We were outsmurfed from all sides." "Well you should've smurfed harder then!" Snappy snapped. At that moment, Snappy felt someone give him a slight kiss on the cheek. He turned and noticed that it was Sassette that had kissed him. "What was that for?" Snappy asked. "Just a friendly kiss to show how happy I am that we're all cured and back to normal," Sassette answered playfully. "But why me?" Snappy asked. "You were the closest Smurf," Sassette said with an innocent laugh. Snappy didn't say a word. There was something about Sassette that seemed strange to him as he looked at her. He didn't want to take his eyes off her as her beauty was out of this world. Natural and Slouchy smirked to each other. "Ooh, I sense something smurfing on here," Natural said with a playful smirk. "You got that right!" Slouchy answered back. This happy event went on until they heard voices from nearby. "GNAP!" the voices said. "Purple Smurfs?" Handy said. "Everyone smurf away!" Brainy shouted. "Quickly, comrades, the bellows!" Nikolai said. "It's coming from over there!" Papa Smurf said as they ran to where the voices were coming from. When they got to where the voices were coming from, Jokey and Tricky jumped out and started laughing. "Ha! ha! ha! We got you, didn't we? GNAP! GNAP! Ha! ha! ha!" they laughed until all the Smurfs gave Jokey a beating, and the Smurfettes gave Tricky a beating, leaving them both with a black eye and several bruises. "They have no sense of humor!" Jokey said to Tricky. "You smurfed that right!" Tricky added. "Come on! All's smurf that ends smurf! We have to celebrate this!" Papa Smurf said, causing all his little Smurfs and Smurfettes to cheer. "YAY!" Saviour and Oracle cheered as they. "Oh! Yes! We're gonna smurf some music!" Harmony added. "Dancing!" Smurfette said. "Yippee!" Clumsy said. "And a big cake!" Greedy said. "A really big cake, Greedy," Baker said. "It doesn't matter! What matters is that we're all cured," Greedy said, before he and Baker ran off to begin the cake preparations. "You know, my dear Jonathan," Mother Smurfette said, "before I became a purple Smurf, I feared that we wouldn't be able to smurf through that." "I'm just grateful that that explosion smurfed in my lab that caused the pollen to smurf everywhere," Papa Smurf said. "But the only problem is... I HAVE NO MORE LAB!" "Don't worry, Papa Smurf," Handy said. "We'll just simply rebuild it." "That's not the only problem, Handy," Papa Smurf said. "I also lost all my ingredients." "I'm sure you'll just be able to smurf them again, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I don't know, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "It smurfed me a long time to smurf all those ingredients." "I don't mean to sound rude, Papa Smurf," Clumsy said. "But can we just smurf the party?" "I suppose," Papa Smurf said. "Okay, my little Smurfs! Smurf all the decorations and get smurfing." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs and Smurfettes said, before they went off the prepare for the party. Smurf to Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Attack of the Purple Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles